walkthroughfandomcom-20200222-history
Sly 3 Honor Among Thieves:Rumble Down Under Master Thief Challenges
Rumble Down Under is the second episode in Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. It takes place in the Australian Outback , and the main antagonist is the Mask of Dark Earth. Walkthrough Rock Run "Rock Run" is the first Master Thief Challenge in Rumble Down Under of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. It is a variation of the job "Search for the Guru," where Sly has to complete the rock climbing course under time pressure. The rock climbing course includes reaching The Guru's cave, tent and his prison. It is one of the few Master Thief Challenges that cannot be done in 3D. It involves swinging, climbing, tightrope walking, bouncing and Spire Jumping. Cave Sprint "Cave Sprint" is the second Master Thief Challenge of Rumble Down Under in Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. It is a variation of the job "Dark Caves," where Sly must make it to the safe containing the the Guru's Moon Stone before time runs out and without taking damage. Cave Mayhem "Cave Mayhem" is the third Master Thief Challenge in Rumble Down Under of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. It is a variation of "Dark Caves," where Sly must escape the cave with the Guru's moonstone within the time limit, and defeat twelve guards on the way out. Scaling the Drill "Scaling the Drill" is the fourth Master Thief Challenge in Rumble Down Under of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. It is a variation of "Big Truck," where Sly must make it to the top of the drill before time runs out. Guard Swappin' "Guard Swappin'" is the fifth Master Thief Challenge in Rumble Down Under of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. It is a variation of "Unleash the Guru," where The Guru must possess at least five different guards before landing on the ground again. Quick Claw "Quick Claw" is the sixth Master Thief Challenge in Rumble Down Under of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. It is a variation of "The Claw," where Sly must keep Murray safe from the guards using the Super Claw 10,000. Pressure Brawl "Pressure Brawl" is the seventh Master Thief Challenge in Rumble Down Under of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. It is a variation of "Lemon Rage," where the goal is to win the Outback bar fight in under three minutes. Croc and Coins "Croc and Coins" is the eighth Master Thief Challenge in Rumble Down Under of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. It is a variation of "Hungry Croc," where Murray must collect at least 100 coins before feeding all of the guards to the giant crocodile. Carmelita Climb "Carmelita Climb" is the ninth Master Thief Challenge in Rumble Down Under of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. It is a variation of "Operation: Moon Crash," where Sly must climb up giant Carmelitaand remove the Mask of Dark Earth from her face within the time limit. Outback Treasure Hunt "Outback Treasure Hunt" is the tenth and final Master Thief Challenge in Rumble Down Under of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. The challenge is to find the hidden loot as located on the Treasure Map. Pictures Rumble1.png Video Category:Sly Cooper series Category:Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves